EL ESCORPIÓN VERDE (CONTINUACIÓN DE SOLO PARA MUJERES)
by mylac
Summary: Edward Masen, es un brutal agente de la cia, un psicópata que le gusta estar teniendo sexo con las futuras novias, que le gusta fumar como una chimenea, y que le gusta pelear en artes marciales mixtas. Pero ha tenido una difícil vida, desde el momento en que nació su madre lo repudio. Una noche ve a una mujer de cabellera de fuego, que le cambiara la vida.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, ESTE ES LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD.

Estaba fumando mi quinto cigarro en todo el día, esperando la puta hora de salida para largarme y coger toda la noche, soy el mejor agente de la CIA pero ni aun así me pueden dar mi propio horario, pero por lo menos me dan tarjeta blanca. Vi una sombra que se detuvo en la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver que era la perra de Bree

-hola, Edward- me saludo con voz chillona, no le respondí el saludo

Se acerco a mi, y la mire furioso dejando ver en claro que no se me acercara, pero ella me sonrió y se acerco mas a mi

-lárgate perra- ladre furioso y ella me miro enojada

-con que mal día ¿eh?, será mejor si…- en un hábil movimiento saque mi apreciado cuchillo Magnum Hunter's Hook y se lo puse en el cuello

-te dije perra que te largaras, si no quieres morir ahorita, mas te vale que te largues- susurre exasperado, ella se alejo y se fue, mire mi reloj y ya casi era hora, apague el foco y Salí rumbo a la oficina de mi padre, llegue a su puerta y la toque

-pasa- dijo mi padre y pase

-¿ya te vas Edward?- pregunto mi padre sonriendo

-si ya me voy- me acerque a él y me despedí

-algún día te voy a presentar a la hija de Charlie, ¿lo recuerdas?- sonrió mi padre y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-sí, Charlie swan, pero su hija está casada y la verdad papa, no quiero nada de compromisos- dije secamente, recordando la foto de su hija, piel pálida, ojos color tierra y el cabello del color de la zanahoria, nunca supe su nombre, y mejor así

-como quieras Edward, yo en un rato mas me voy- resoplo mi padre y me fui

No quería ningún compromiso, todavía tenía la esperanza en que algún día Tanya llegaría y volveríamos a estar juntos, en dos días ejecutaría mi venganza contra el tal Carlisle, ese bastardo que convenció a mi madre de que me abortara, por su culpa ella me odia.

Tome el ascensor y apreté el botón de estacionamiento, había llegado a mi destino y busque mi apreciado volvo, me subí a él y conduje hacia el club, era un lugar para las solteras o para cualquier mujerzuela que quisiera que la cogiera duro, y yo era un experto en eso, llegue al club y me estacione en el lugar de siempre, camine hacia ese lugar y entre

-hola escorpión- me saludo Ben y le respondí el saludo

-en tu habitación están tus dulces- sonreí y me fui a mi habitación

Al entrar estaban 12 cervezas y 2 sobres con pastillas, sexo, drogas y alcohol era una buena combinación, tome una lata y la abrí, empecé a tomarla con avidez, la deje en la mesa y me quite toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudo me fui a dar una ducha, mientras caía el agua tibia en mi cuerpo, pensaba en tanya, el amor de mi vida, mi oasis.

Pero ella se fue y prometió regresar y han pasado 5 años y jamás ha regresado, mañana sería el fin de Carlisle, primero lo golpearía con mi navaja, después lo ataría y le metería una manguera, le daría cloro para que se le tragara y luego le clavaria jeringas con acido, pero antes le conectarías mangueras para que succionaran toda su sangre, sería muy dolorosa su muerte. Si era lo que buscaba. Después de salir de la regadera, me seque todo el cuerpo y avente la toalla luego me metí a la cama estaba algo cansado, cerré mis ojos quedándome dormido

Me desperté, nunca he tenido sueños no sé cómo eran y escuchaba a la gente decir que tenían sueños bonitos pero yo no experimentaba nada, me quite las sabanas y me Salí de la cama empecé a buscar mi pantalón negro ajustado lo bueno es que no usaría ropa interior pero antes de salir me tome dos pastillas y otra lata de cerveza, las mujeres venían a mí, y yo no tendría que buscarlas; Salí y me quede parado, porque algo llamo mi atención, una mujer vestida de azul, y con el cabello color de la zanahoria entraba, aunque se miraba indecisa casi se desmaya cuando vio a uno tener sexo

-bella aquí estas, que bueno que llegaste a la diversión- una rubia despampanante se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano

Decidí seguirla pero en eso una mujer con el cabello rojo cereza me miro y me acerque a ella

-inoportuna de mierda- pensé molesto

-hola cariño- ronroneo la mujerzuela

-hola preciosa- le sonreí torcidamente y ella se sonrojo y empezó con su risita pendeja

-ven, vamos allá- me jalo de la mano tan fuerte que quede atrás de ella, pero mi miembro se despertó cuando roce su culo contra mi miembro, gimió ante el contacto y se pego mas, después se dio la vuelta empezando a masajear mi miembro

-ven, quiero ver el tamaño de tu verga- susurro

Pero ella me llevo por el maldito lado donde la pelirroja se había ido, la mire y estaba sentada, se veía molesta ¿Por qué la pendeja entro a un lugar como este?

La mujerzuela se sentó y desabrocho mi pantalón, empezó a masajearlo y se lo llevo a la boca

-que grande y gruesa la tienes- dijo viéndome a los ojos

Eso siempre me lo decían y empezaba a sonar aburrido, tome su cabeza y se la metí hasta su garganta, empezaba a sentirme en el aire, busque a la pelirroja con mi mirada y ella estaba enfrente de mí, pero mi retorcida mente imagino que era ella la que me la chupaba. Su amiga se dio cuenta de que la miraba y le dijo, la pelirroja se enojo más y accidentalmente vio que esta perra me la estaba mamando, se sonrojo y miro para otro lado. Me reí mentalmente ella tomo una copa y empezó a tomarla.

-quiero…que me la metas- dijo la tipa jadeante, se levantó de la silla y se alzo la falda, hizo a un lado su tanga, se notaba lo perra que era, me coloqué atrás de ella y de un golpe se la metí

-ah que rico, papi- exclamaba ella y empecé a moverme fuerte

-¿te gusta?- pregunte

-mmmm…si- jadeaba y de pronto se me ocurrió seducir a la oveja pelirroja

-haber que tan santa eres- pensé mirándola pero ella me miro y le sonreí de lado, pero tuve que concentrar mi atención en la puta que tenia zarandeando, le daba unas fuertes nalgadas y sentí que las paredes de su vagina, me aprisionaban

-ya casi llegas putita- susurre y me moví mas rápido hasta que convulsiono, saque mi pene y la avente. Por alguna extraña razón no pude venirme, me acerqué a la pelirroja por detrás

-¿te estás armando de valor, para hacer algo prohibido?, te espero arriba en la puerta verde- susurre cerca de su oreja y ella se tenso, su cabello era del color de fuego, pero se me hizo conocida, de tan drogado que estaba, no podía recordar de donde, ella estaba muda y le di un sonoro beso húmedo en su cuello.

Me aleje muy rápido, riéndome solo espero que haya captado mi intención, entre a mi recamara, quería lavarme y no sé por qué, empezaba a emocionarme la idea de que ella entrara por la puerta, me lave rápido y me recosté, hasta que escuche golpeteos insistentes, me levante rápido y al abrir la puerta me encontré con esa pelirroja, su cara tenia forma de corazón, ojos grandes y alegres aunque color chocolate, su labio superior era pequeño y un poco grueso, mientras que el labio inferior era pequeño pero grueso, ella sabia besar bien rico, su cabello lo conformaban varias espirales, pero parecía una melena

- vaya, pensé que nunca vendrías, ¿Por qué tardaste, dulzura?- ronroneo cerca de ella

-ahm…yo- comenzó a musitar, su voz era suave, pero ella era rara, normalmente todas las mujeres que me miran, me piden que las coja duro, pero ella se notaba diferente

-¿no sabes cómo pedirme que te folle?- le pregunte y ella se volvió a sonrojar, era un sonrojo totalmente distinto, era tierno e infantil

-adorable sonrojo, para una adorable mujer- las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero no había vuelto atrás, empezaba a ponerme duro, cerré la puerta y la abrace, pero ¿Qué me pasaba? Nunca había abrazado a ninguna mujer, puse mis manos sobre su redondo trasero y quería probar su boquita, empecé a besarla, pero podía sentir sus senos contra mi cuerpo y eso me puso más cachondo

Empecé a besarla con hambre, todo me daba vueltas, sus besos eran deliciosos y diferentes, pero ese fue mi primer error, no quería liarme con nadie, y ahora sabia que jamás la dejaría ir y que esos labios los querría besar siempre.

Me separe de ella, sentía que el calor me recorría, le quite su ropa interior y la empuje levemente a la cama pero ella cayó de espaldas y me acerque a ella, y me baje a su pelvis, empecé a besar sus muslos y ataque su clítoris, empezaba a escuchar que estaba gimiendo

-el alcohol te hace mojar- pensé mientras movía insistentemente su clítoris

-¿te gusta?- le pregunte mi voz salió ronca

-sí, sigue-imploro

Y seguí saboreándola, quería que estuviera completamente mojada, mis movimientos eran lentos por que quería volverla loca, que me pidiera que la penetrara. Pero al no obtener respuesta, me detuve y me subí a la cama, quedando encima de ella, mi pene estaba babeando así que me posicione en su entrada, podía sentir el calor y lo mojada que estaba

-ahora vamos en la parte interesante- musite y de una sola estocada entre, se sentía tan bien, era apretadita, como me gustaban, estaba lista para mi, cuando entre ella gimió, pero luego se quedo tensa, como su le doliera, tal vez era virgen

-¿eres virgen?- pregunte, me estaba volviendo loco su estrecha vagina

-no...Pero no tengo mucha práctica en esto- mejor, no me gusta que me digan cómo debo de ir, yo pongo mis limites

-oh, estas apretada, mejor así- musite

Empecé a moverme lento, quería que estuviera cómoda, puso sus manos en mi espalda y empezaba a berrear como la mujerzuela esa, pero en vez de enojarme y aventarla por las escaleras, me hizo ponerme más caliente y empecé a moverme rápido, enroscó sus piernas a mi cintura y entre mas en ella

-que exquisita estas- mi voz sonó ronca y mire su cara que estaba completamente roja combinando con su cabello. Sentía que flotaba y me deje llevar por la droga, sentía que ella se tensaba, me apretaba más, pero el apretujón era delicioso y después estallo en gemidos, sonreí por eso, me detuve y ella me miro

-ahora será de otra posición- musite la puse de a 4 patas y la penetre duro, al parecer le gustaba el ritmo, tome su cabello y se lo jale fuerte para que no se moviera, pero ella empezó a moverse y llegamos los dos al éxtasis, fue intenso pero tenía ganas de ella. Me movía frenéticamente y volví a explotar, no podía respirar me Salí de ella y me recosté y el sueño vino por mí.

Me sentía cómodo y cálido por primera vez en mi jodida vida, me desperté y vi a esa chica, que dormía tranquilamente parecía un ángel, su cabello rojizo en forma de ondas y su sonrojo. Realmente era muy hermosa, pero me hizo clic mi mente y ya me había acordado en donde la había visto, en una foto en la oficina de Charlie, ERA SU HIJA rápidamente me vestí y Salí a toda prisa, con que su hija andaba de puta conmigo, tal vez su esposo no la satisfacía como se debía. Llegue a mi casa me quite la ropa y me dormí en el sillón que encontré.


	2. EL FIN DE CARLISLE

Gracias a

Makena Connor

yo25079

Me levante adolorido y pesado, y empezaba a tener arcadas, corrí hacia las escaleras y subí lo más rápido que pude de una patada abrí la puerta del baño y vomite

-ya no vuelvo a abusar del alcohol- pensé pero a quien quiero engañar

Después de vomitar todo me limpie la boca, me acorde de la hija de Charlie, era hermosa, pero no tanto como tanya ni como Renata, a decir verdad de entre las tres Renata era muy hermosa y como quería cogérmela, pero la hija de Charlie se veía diferente, no era vulgar, era ardiente, apasionada…

-NO ENTRES EN MI CABEZA- grité colérico

No significaba nada, solo era otra puta en celo, una mujerzuela mas, no quería que me afectara ella, ¿Por qué mierdas la bese y la abrace? Se suponía que no debía de pasar, ella tiene una vida y yo tengo la mía, esperando que ella regrese.

Entre a mi recamara vi a mi perro mover la cola, al menos era el único que me quería de verdad

-como fue tu día Zeus- musite y él seguía moviendo la cola

Yo entrene a Zeus, me gustaban los perros y odiaba a los gatos, mi madre tenía un gato negro al que quería como si fuera su propio hijo y no yo, un día me harte de eso cuando tenía 9 años

FLASHBACK

Estaba sentado, esperando a que mi mama viniera del súper, y como por arte de magia apareció ese maldito gato como si yo lo hubiera llamada me maulló y lo mire rabioso

-no me maúlles por que al igual te matare- susurre

Escuche un motor de un carro y corrí hacia la puerta era mi madre que llegaba, me apresure rápido y ella me miro sin importancia

-qué bueno que aquí estas, ayúdame a cargar- hablo secamente mi mama y eso me dolía, aunque recuerdo que siempre me ha hablado así

Como buen hijo asentí y le ayude a cargar, entre y vi a mi mama con ese odioso animal

-¡oh mí querido Salem!- se fue a abrazar al gato y sentí que mi corazón dolía

Camine hacia la cocina, mis ojos comenzaban a picar de la tristeza ella jamás me vio con felicidad, daría lo que fuera por qué me tratara igual que a ese gato, salí de la cocina y estaba en la sala escuchando como lo mimaba

-¡mami te compro varias cosas!- se me ilumino la cara y corrí hacia a ella

-¿de verdad me compraste cosas?- pregunte ilusionado y ella me miro enojada abrazando a esa cosa

-a ti no te compre nada, si quieres algo pídeselo a tu padre, termina de descargar, desempaca y acomoda las cosas- dijo fríamente y sentí que mi corazón volvió a lastimarse

No sé porque ella me trata así, o más bien me ha tratado así, como quisiera que me abrazara, que me despertara con un beso en la frente, sentí las lagrimas caer, ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? Termine de hacer lo que ella me pidió y se fue a hacer la comida, me ordeno que le diera de comer a su gato, el animal se me acerco y le di una patada, pero fue un error, por que mi mama vio que lo pateaba.

-bastardo- escuche hablar a mi mama y sentí que algo se impacto contra mi cara

Automáticamente empecé a llorar, y corrí hacia ella pero lo que hizo fue abrazar a su gato y a consolarlo

-¿Por qué no me quieres?, ¿Por qué prefieres y cuidas a ese animal como si fuera tu hijo?- dije entre hipidos

-por que Salem, es mejor hijo que tu, y deja de llorar que pareces homosexual, dale de comer y no lo vuelvas a patear o te quedaras una semana sin comer- dijo furiosa mi madre y ese furia me hizo pensar en algo, si ese gato ya no estaba, ella me trataría como lo trata a él, ¡eso es! ¡Me desharé de ese animal!

Tome su comida y fui por amoniaco y se lo puse en su comida, como era carne, el gato no sospecharía nada, se la puse en el lugar de siempre y lo llame, si él no existía mi madre por fin me querría, el gato se acerco y empezó a comerlo, yo estaba completamente ansioso y desesperado miraba fijamente que todo empezara a comerlo, hasta que ese desgraciado empezó a maullar fuerte, vomitando desesperado fui con el

-maldito gato, muérete en silencio- musite

-pero que…! SALEM!- grito mi madre horrorizada y el gato empezaba a convulsionar y dejo de moverse, sonreí ante eso, pero mi madre estaba llorando

-ahora mami, ya podremos ser felices- susurre – ¿verdad que me vas a tratar como has tratado a este maldito gato?- le sonreí y ella me miro vi su cara que estaba roja y seguía llorando

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó mi madre susurrando

-ahora que no esta Salem, ¿vas a tratarme como a un verdadero hijo?-pregunte ilusionado por que la respuesta fuera un si

-que le hiciste a mi Salem- susurro mi madre volviendo a llorar

-solo le di la comida- dije inocentemente

-¡QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO MONSTRUO!- grito mi madre y me dio una bofetada

-le puse amoniaco en su comida- sonreí

-eres un maldito monstruo, lárgate a tu cuarto, no te quiero ver en el resto del día, te quedaras una semana sin comer, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo algún día podría quererte?, eres un malnacido miserable, maldito enfermo- dijo mi madre entre hipidos

-pero mami, no me hables así, sabes que te quiero y que daría la vida por ti, por favor…no me desprecies- mi voz sonaba rota y quise abrazar a mi mama pero ella se negó llamándome engendro, me agarro de los cabello y me hizo cavar una tumba para esa mierda, cuando la puse en la tierra, lo escupí, y mi madre lo vio, me dio una patada y caí de cara al suelo, después lo tape y empezó a castigarme, tomo una vara de un árbol, la mojo y empezó a darme de golpes, hasta que se canso, me tomo de los cabellos otra vez y empezó a bofetearme y luego me aventó hacia mi recamara, yo estaba todo sudoroso, llorando, con el corazón roto y sangrando, pero a ella no le importo, dejarme así

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Maldito gato, como lo odie, y como lo sigo odiando me bañe, desayune algo y me recosté en mi cama, le mande un mensaje a mi padre que no me sentía bien, me dormí pensando en mi madre.

Había despertado, me vestí de negro rápido y tome mi pistola 9 milímetros taurus, mi cuchillo y otra pistola berreta 9 milímetros con silenciador, subí a mi auto y tome dirección hacia el hospital donde trabaja Carlisle, aparque en el estacionamiento y como el salía a las 10 pm vi mi reloj que indicaba que faltaban dos horas. Lo raptaría y después lo llevaría a una fábrica abandonada allí tengo todos mis juguetes, Salí del carro y me dirigí a un restaurant de comida rápida entre y lo primero que vi fue a la dependienta que era madura, castaña y con senos grandes pero con cara de puta, ella me vio y se arreglo lo mas que pudo me acerque rápidamente

-hola cariño, ¿te muestro el menú?- musito sensualmente y yo lo primero que vi fui su pronunciado escote

-dame el menú- ordene seductoramente, tan solo hablarles con ese tono se mojaban

Ella fue por el menú, se veía en la treintena, tenia vestido de tirantes que se ceñía a sus curvas y bastante corto, regreso con el menú y me dio agachándose un poco

-aquí esta- dijo en voz baja

-quiero una hamburguesa y una cerveza- musite y se alejo

En mi mente vino la puta pelirroja, su manera de moverse, sus besos, pero todo eso era una farsa, porque estaba ebria, pero la disfrute mordiéndola, después de unos minutos estaba mi comida como siempre no faltaba la zorra que quería que la cogiera duro, me tome mis pastillas con la cerveza y termine la hamburguesa, llame a la mujer para que me diera la cuenta.

-¿ya te vas tan rápido?- pregunto con voz de tristeza

-si al menos de que tengas algún postre- dije maliciosamente

-claro que hay un postre- la tipa se bajo mas el escote y mordía su labio inferior metí mi dedo en su escote y podía sentir la piel de su seno.

-te espero en el baño de mujeres- dijo la tipa sin más y se salió del mostrador, caminaba contoneando sensualmente las caderas y la seguí

-esta madura sabe como caminar- pensé pero mi miembro estaba listo

Entramos al baño y le puse el seguro, la zorra esa empezó a masajear mi miembro sobre el pantalón

-mmm…debes de tenerlo grande y grueso- susurraba en mi oído y sonreí

Ella desabrocho mi pantalón presurosamente y bajo mi ropa interior quedando mi miembro en libertad, después de que lo viera empezó a meterlo en su boca, se sentía tan bien

-que boquita tan experta- dije jadeando y ella siguió comiéndoselo

Así estuvo como unos cinco minutos y después la puse en el piso a 4 patas y se lo metí duro, sentía que la humedad podía salirle como una eyaculación femenina, por que no paraba de gemir

-métemela mas…duro- imploraba la mujerzuela la tome de los cabellos fuerte

-¿quieres más duro?- le pregunte deteniéndome y ella asintió

-pues toma más duro- embestía salvajemente y la perra seguía berreando, me sentía en las nubes y en cualquier momento explotaría, así que lo saque la jale del brazo y se lo metí en la garganta explotando rápidamente. Tome papel y me limpie abrí la puerta y dejando a la mujerzuela en el baño

-estuvo bueno- pensé satisfecho saliendo de ese lugar, entre a mi auto y espere a que saliere ese bastardo, pasaron unos minutos y salió antes de lo previsto, Salí de mi auto y vi que él se acercaba a un mercedes negro, me acerque sigilosamente y le apreté fuerte el hombro, cayo desmayado y lo cargue hasta mi volvo abrí la puerta del maletero por si intentaba escapar le puse cinta metálica en la boca y lo amarre fuertemente de pies y manos cerré el maletero me metí a mi auto, manejando a toda prisa hasta la fábrica abandonada.

Estacione mi auto y lo saque del maletero, lo lleve arrastrando y lo avente encima de una silla de dentista, antes de que se despertara tenía que sujetarlo, le quite la atadura que le puse en las muñecas para después amarrarle los brazos, le di una fuerte bofetada en la cara y despertó súbitamente

-hola bastardo- mi voz sonaba oscura y vi en sus ojos el pánico, le quite la cinta de su boca

-quien…eres- grito Carlisle

-hace e muchos años le pediste a Esme que abortara a su hijo, se divorciara de su esposo e hicieran una vida ustedes- me acerque a él y apreté su cuello con mi mano

-si…ya me acorde…de mi novia de la infancia- dijo Carlisle con dificultad

-pues gracias a ti, mi propia madre me desprecia- grite colérico y dejando de ahorcarlo

-tú debes de ser el hijo de Anthony, el hombre que me la arrebato en la secundaria- dijo con odio Carlisle

-pero hice bien en hacer que esme te odiara, ella nunca ha querido a tu padre y juro que cuando llegara el día y ella tuviera hijos de Anthony, jamás los amaría, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque tu maldito padre es un maldito enfermo, un engendro, un …- sentía que la ira me invadía tome una moto sierra, la encendí y la dirigí hacia su rodilla

-¿Qué…que me vas a hacer?- grito aterrorizado Carlisle cuando vio mis intenciones

-simple, voy a matarte de la manera más cruel y no te sedare, sentirás todo- mi voz sonaba siniestra –tenía planes de cómo iba a matarte, pero como veo que quieres morir con dolor, pues te lo concedo- musite y la cierra se acerco a su piel que de inmediato empezó a cortarla, hasta traspasar el hueso, escuchaba los gritos y suplicas del pendejo ese, la sangre brotaba y salpico en mi cara, su rodilla quedo colgando a la mitad, tome acido y se lo rocié, de pronto iba quedando todo quemado

-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!, ¡TE LO RUEGO!- chillo Carlisle y lo mire con mi peor mirada

-no me detendré hasta que sientas el dolor que he sentido por el desprecio- tome un poco de sal y se la avente en la herida, sus gritos de agonía eran música en mis oídos, sonreí.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO MANIACO ENFERMO, IGUAL QUE EL IMBECIL DE ANTONHY!- jadeaba a gritos y saque mi cuchillo y se lo puse en su cuello

-abre la boca- ordene colérico

-mejor mátame de una vez…y deja de prolongar el dolor- susurro Carlisle, pero habilidosamente metí dos dedos a su boca y saque su lengua

-esto es para que no vuelvas a hablar mal de mi padre , oíste bien, hijo de puta- tome el cuchillo y le corte la lengua lentamente, brotaba sangre y escuchaba sus quejidos y sentía también que movía los brazos descontroladamente, después puse su lengua en una bandeja y le puse alcohol

-esto es para que jamás en tu puta vida, te vuelvas a referirte a mi padre de ninguna manera- tome un encendedor y lo avente a la lengua, que rápido prendió fuego

Mire su reacción y era de horror, empezaba a llorar y cerró los ojos, eso me enojo, tome un cúter y empecé a cortarle el primero parpado y después le corte el otro, los arrogué al fuego

-te corte los parpados por si los volvías a cerrar, no quiero que te pierdas nada- le sonreí

Tome mi cuchillo y rompí su ropa, luego tome su pene y se lo corte, el berreaba y chillaba, su pene se quemo junto con sus parpados

-si vuelves a chillar o a hacer otro quejido o alarido, prolongare mas tu agonía- le advertí –aunque para mí no hay ningún problema, digo, porque a mí me hace feliz el dolor ajeno- susurre en su oído y como ya me estaba aburriendo, tome el ácido y se lo rocié encima, su piel se deshacía y escurría sangre y grasa. Después tome la moto cierra y termine de cortarle la rodilla, después seguí con la rodilla, corte sus brazos y finalmente le di un tiro en la cabeza, lo vi por última vez y estaba convulsionando, la sangre salía a borbotones, me fui de ese lugar muy satisfecho.


	3. MI BOCA SUELTA

**GRACIAS A**

**YOLABERTAY**

**ANDRE 22-TWI**

**MIRE BC**

**TANYA MASEN CULLEN**

**KARY EATON**

**MELINA**

Al día siguiente me fui a mi trabajo, mire hacia el cielo de manera muy curiosa porque había una nube rojiza o color zanahoria, de pronto vino a mi mente la hija de Charlie ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella?, esas solo eran algunas de las preguntas que tenía en mi mente. Si ella era feliz en su matrimonio y encendí la radio, la primera estación era de música melosa pero sonó una canción de Depeche Mode – I feel you

¿y si le diera una oportunidad?, debía de entender que Tanya nunca regresara, que ella ya hizo su vida y se olvido de mi; como un tonto la he seguido esperando.

-te daré una oportunidad, pero si me fallas juro que te matare- me dije a si mismo

No dejaría que ninguna mujer se volviera a burlar de mi, pero sentía que ella podía calmar mi lado oscuro, seguí disfrutando de la canción hasta llegar a mi trabajo. Me estacione y vi a shelly la hermosa hermana de Renata pero ella trabaja de encubierta como puta a lo mejor la iba a visitar en la noche, sabia en que prostíbulo era, me baje de mi coche y me acerqué a ella sigilosamente

-hola Shelly- musite en su oído y la oí gemir

-hola carnicero- dijo dándose la vuelta muy nerviosa

-acompáñame- ordene y ella asintió. Le iba a dejar en claro que le haría esta noche

Caminamos hacia una puerta y la abrí, estaba oscura pero espaciosa deje que entrara, cerré la puerta y comencé a besarla. Puse mis manos en su trasero, acercándola más a mi miembro que no tardo en reaccionar. Sentí que sus manos viajaban por mi espalda hasta mi cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba, siempre quise follar con ella y con su hermana a lo mejor podríamos hacer un trío, baje mis manos al dobladillo de su falda después metí mis manos y empecé a tocar sus muslos ella gimió ante el tacto

-mmmh carnicero no sigas- suplico entre besos

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte en tono desafiante

Se quedo callada, subí mis manos hasta su ropa interior y metí dos dedos que de pronto encontraron su punto sensible, empecé a mover insistentemente y con la otra mano la puse en uno de sus senos, lo apreté y sentí su duro pezón excitarse, ella se empezó a restregar más sabia que en cualquier momento terminaría hasta que me aparte de ella; abrí la puerta y me fui a lavarme las manos.

-¿por…por que…hiciste eso?- pregunto entre jadeos y furiosa

-es un incentivo de lo que te hare en la noche- la mire y le di un fugaz beso

Me fui de ese cuarto, dejándola sola y viendo a la nada como pendeja. Me subí al elevador apretando el ultimo numero, como en piso numero 4 se subió james cuando me vio hizo una leve reverencia, había escuchado que era sádico, pero no mas sádico que yo.

-como estas carnicero- musito en lo bajo

-bien- dije con mi habitual tono seco

-el FBI nos pide ayuda en una redada- mi corazón se sobresalto. ¿el nos estaba pidiendo ayuda?

-yo no hago esas cosas- dije cortante

-ehm…lo sé, pero el jefe pidió que fueras- enarque una ceja, llegamos hasta el último piso, en cuanto se abrió choque con alguien que traía muchos papeles, los papeles salieron volando y los puse, pero no me importo. Yo no iría a esa misión ni aunque fuera su hija mi respuesta seria no, encontré la puerta de mi padre y la abrí

-¿Por qué debo de ir a esa misión?- ladre furioso

-por que tu eres el mejor francotirador que hay- dijo mi padre tranquilo

-¿y qué hay de los putos de la marina?, ¿ellos no pueden ir?- estaba furioso mirando todo rojo

-si quieres que te paguen por quedarte sentado búscate otro trabajo-grito mi padre

-iré a hablar con el jefe- dije secamente

Sali de la oficina azotando la puerta, camine unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, la toque.

-adelante- ordenaron entrar y entre

Al verme el jefe me sonrió, pero yo no tenía ni una puñetera gana de sonreírle

-veo que estas molesto- musito serio cuando vio que no le devolví la sonrisa

-estoy molesto, porque a mí me mandan a hacer cosas que cualquiera puede hacer- musite

-es porque tienes que ser el francotirador, pero tu misión es ir por ellos y sacarles información- dijo secamente Aro. –antes de que se adelanten los del FBI, SWAT y SEAL's, tú tienes que ir, pero si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo y te doy otra misión- me sonrió

-entonces deme otra misión- dije molesto

Aro tomo un folder y lo puso frente a su escritorio.

-aquí está tu otra misión, ahora vete- ordeno y me fui

Tome el jodido folder y me fui a mi oficina. A veces pensaba en cambiarme de empleo, tal vez de asesino a sueldo, me senté y en ese momento llego mi padre.

-¿le dijiste al jefe que no irías?- pregunto mi padre

-le dije que no iría, en cambio me dio otra misión- dije ya más tranquilo –pienso en cambiar de trabajo- mi padre me murió serio

-quiero ser asesino a sueldo- lo mire fijamente

-¿Qué COSA?- grito histérico mi padre

-ya dije y no lo repetiré, matare por dinero- musite

-pero hijo, date cuenta que es peligroso- hablo suave mi padre

-no me importa, ya he matado antes- me mordí la lengua en lo ultimo

-¿a quién has matado?- pregunto exigente mi padre

-a Carlisle, el ex de mi madre, y al maldito indigente que me violo- dije con odio

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me miro mi padre

-no sé, pero a Carlisle lo destacé y al otro pendejo le rocié acido en las venas y luego le corte los dedos, deje que se desangraran ambos, aunque quería drenarle la sangre a Carlisle no pude- mi padre me miraba como si no me reconociera

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte riéndome

-en que te has convertido en un psicópata de cuidado- dijo mi padre y se fue

Ya sabía que era un psicópata pero no me importaba, busque una caja de cigarros y tome uno luego lo encendí. Escuché que tocaban a mi puerta, me levante y la abrí, era james.

-que quieres- dije molesto

-ahm…pues vine para ver si iras a la misión o ya no- dijo nervioso

-no voy a ir- respondí fríamente

James se fue cerrando la puerta, le di otra calada a mi cigarro abriendo el folder lo que vi me gusto mucho mas.

Era una mujerzuela que se tenía que eliminar, al parecer era una agente de Rusia, que amenazaba con ir ante el presidente y decir algunas cosas, era morena, labios bastante gruesos y sexys, le gustaba las artes marciales mixtas y que curioso. Había apartado un lugar en la arena que está al otro lado de la ciudad, era justo donde yo a veces peleaba. Y sería el día de mañana, tome mi teléfono y digite los números del encargado

-hola carnicero- me saludo Jack

-te hablo para ver si me puedes poner en el horario de la tarde a combatir- le di otra calada a mi cigarro

-ahm…te pondré contra Kennedy pero la verdad es algo agresivo- dijo Jack tratando de advertirme

-no te preocupes, se cómo tratarlo- dije satisfecho

-ok, entonces mañana te veo- dijo cortando la llamada

-mañana te veré perra- musite

Apague mi cigarro, yo sabía que había un agente encubierto que trabaja como asesino a sueldo Riley Biers, salí de mi oficina y fui a la suya, justo iba saliendo el cuándo le grite

-Biers- grite alto y él me miro

-hola Masen- dijo sonriendo

-¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- pregunte, su expresión cambio

-de acuerdo-dijo cauteloso

Entramos a su oficina y ambos nos sentamos.

-iré directo al grano, se que eres asesino a sueldo, y quiero ser uno- dijo mirándolo

-wow, sí que eres directo, supongo que tu padre te lo dijo, la verdad es que pertenecemos a una hermandad. Déjame hablar con los otros haber que opinan, pero ¿estás seguro de ser un asesino a sueldo?- me preguntó y eso hizo enojarme

-todos aquí conocen mi reputación, y soy de decisión firme- respondí fríamente

-eso lo sé, pero cuando digo hermandad grande, es en verdad grande, déjame hablar con ellos y en tres días te daré la respuesta- dijo en voz baja y me salí de su oficina

-tres putos días- pensé con frustración

No podría soportarlo para nada, sentí que un cuerpo chocaba contra el mío y mire quien era.

-que quieres Bree- ladre furioso

-perdón si choque contigo- me miro a los ojos y percibí lujuria

-déjate de mamadas, ya sé que quieres- la jale fuerte del brazo y camine hasta el baño, abrí la puerta y la metí, después le puse seguro y la acorrale

-Edward déjame- su voz salió ahogada

-no, porque ya sé que te pasa, siempre me sigues, o vas a mi oficina- la tome de las muñecas y quedo dándome la espalda.

Ella traía una falda ajustada y color negro, se la levante mientras que ella pedía que no le hiciera nada.

-te daré lo que quieres, y haber si con eso me deja en paz- susurre en su oído

Baje el cierre de mi pantalón e hice a un lado mi ropa interior, mi miembro quedo libre y listo para la acción. Después le baje su ropa interior a Bree y se lo metí.

-Edward…no, basta- suplico

-¿te gusta verdad, perra?- la tome del cuello apretándolo un poco y moviéndome más fuerte

Estaba todo sudoroso, mordisqueaba su cuello, rompí su camisa para apretar y estirar sus senos como si fueran de goma, intentó gritar así que tome mi cuchillo que estaba por mi espalda y se lo puse en el cuello.

-si vuelves a hacer eso, te rebano el cuello- le advertí

-muévete puta- ordene y a ella no le quedo otra opción

Le daba nalgadas con mi cuchillo sangrando sus nalgas, después la puse en otra posición. La hice que se acostara en el piso, me posicione encima de ella y se lo metí duro.

-dime que te gusta perra- ordene

-me duele- la vi a los ojos y tenia lagrimas

-DIME QUE TE GUSTA O PROLONGARE MAS TU DOLOR- ladre en su cara

-me gusta- musito

-qué ricas estas- gemí y mordí su pezón

Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que quería más fricción; tenía muchas sensaciones y eso que no me tome mis dulces, en cualquier momento estallaría, saque mi miembro y lo dirigí a su boca. Ya sabía lo que significaba, le ordene que abriera su boca o le destazaría la cara, por fin la abrió y le metí mi pene hasta su garganta.

-mmmm, que rico se siente- dije gimiendo

Sentir su cálida y profunda garganta me hizo recordar a la hija de Charlie, volví a imaginar que ella me lo mamaba.

-ve más rápido, más rápido- ordené, la tome de los cabellos y embestía contra ella hasta encontrar mi liberación.

Abrí los ojos y saque mi pene de su boca, me fui a limpiar y pensé que sería interesante si ella algún día me lo hiciera, me acomode la ropa y regrese con la puta que deje en el piso. Saque mi pistola y se la puse en la cabeza

-si te atreves a mencionar una sola palabra de esto, a mi pistola le pondré balas expansivas, después te la pongo en tu boca y jalo el gatillo, la sangre saldrá de tu nariz y de tu rica boca, a borbotones, pero tu cabeza tendrá un hoyo y tus sesos estarán esparcidos por todos lados, ¿quieres morir así?- le sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza viéndome con terror

-me parece bien- dije satisfecho y camine hacia la puerta

-maldito bastardo- grito Bree y me detuve

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunte

-ya oíste, bastardo- dijo furiosa

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia ella, le haría un recordatorio para que jamás me volviera a llamar así.

-por favor puta, no me halagues- le dije sonriendo

Le di una fuerte patada en sus costillas y ella grito, se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda, me agache y tome mi cuchillo.

-perdóname…por lo que te dije, pero por favor no me hagas nada- suplico entre lágrimas

Clavé el cuchillo en su espalda y lo baje, ella grito como un cerdo mientras que yo me reí de su grito, se lo saque con cuidado y me acerqué a ella, le jale el cabello lo bastante fuerte asegurándome de que le doliera

-si otra vez me vuelves a joder, juro que cumpliré mi palabra- susurre cerca de su oído y le mordí fuertemente el lóbulo izquierdo.

Salí del baño, guarde el cuchillo e iba caminado a mi oficina, estuvo bueno pero no se compara con la sensación que tuve con la oveja pelirroja. Ella logro lo que pocas mujeres hacen, sentirme satisfecho pero muy satisfecho, llegue a mi oficina y tome una cajetilla de cigarros, tome uno y lo encendí.

-puta pendeja, haber si con eso me dejas tranquilo- susurre

Encendí mi computadora, y comencé a investigar a la hija de Charlie, escribí primero a Charlie y rápido me apareció ella.

NOMBRE: Isabella Marie Swan

EDAD: 24 AÑOS

TEZ: BLANCA

SEÑA PARTICULAR: CICATRIZ EN LA ESPALDA

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1990

ESTATUS: CASADA

HIJOS: NINGUNO

COLOR DE OJOS: CAFÉ OSCURO

TIPO DE CABELLO: RIZADO

COLOR DE CABELLO: ROJO

COLORES FAVORITOS: AZUL

PADRE: Charlie Swan

MADRE: RENEE DWYER

HERMANOS: 2

DEPORTES QUE PRACTICA: EXCURSIONISMO, MONTAÑISMO, ESCALADA EN ROCA, BARRANQUISMO, ATLETISMO, NATACION, EQUITACION Y BUCEO.

DEPORTES FAVORITOS: FUTBOL AMERICANO, ARTES MARCIALES MIXTAS Y TODOS LOS DEPORTES MENCIONADOS

Agente del FBI, se caso con Jacob Black el 7 de octubre del 2010, es muy hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ha tenido mejores notas en la academia y hábil en arquería, gano el primer concurso de equitación, gano el primer lugar en natación, gano el primer lugar en rapel de montañismo, gano el primer lugar en atletismo en 100 metros, hizo una prueba de francotirador pero fallo.

PERFIL PSICOLOGICO: Melancólica, narcisista, egoísta, presumida, coleccionista de objetos de cristal, usa el sarcasmo, imaginativa, tiene empatía, tierna, cariñosa, impetuosa, apasionada y posee una gran curiosidad.

Es introvertida, prefiere pasar desapercibida, perspicaz, suspicaz, observadora, asertiva, seria, no soporta las bromas. Su sinceridad es brutal que puede parecer grosera pero no lo es, recibió entrenamiento en la academia del FBI, destacándose como líder de equipo, no ha ido a ningún país a entrenar. Torpe en uso de armas de alto poder, causando un accidente e hiriéndose con una ak-47.

Me reí en lo último, ¿es que es tan inútil con una arma?, habían fotos de ella y una dirección, en una foto estaba comiendo un helado, en la otra estaba en la casa blanca con un vestido color rojo, y su foto oficial, sus bellos ojos color chocolate, tal y como la recuerdo.

-no has cambiado nada mi hermosa oveja- dije tocando su foto

Anote su dirección, mañana la iría a ver a su trabajo y la invitaría a tomar un café. Pero ella era casada, y como es su carácter de seguro me daría una patada en el culo por molestarla, pero ¿Por qué acepto hacerlo conmigo, siendo ella casada? Me fui al gimnasio a entrenar para mañana, estuve entrenando todo el día hasta llegar a la hora de la salida, salí a paso veloz hasta mi auto y me encontré con Shelly, camine hacia ella silenciosamente y la tome de la cintura.

-entonces te veo- susurre en su oído, la acerque a mí.

-esta bien carnicero- acerco mas su culo a mi miembro.

Me aparte de ella y camine hacia mi volvo, vi en el parabrisas una hoja blanca que la habían acomodado de tal forma que la pudiera ver a simple vista, fui por ella y la tome.

"ni creas que se esto se quedara así, juro que me vengare, es cierto que me gustas pero no esperaba a que me hicieras esto."

Sabia quien era, no puso nombre pero era Bree, ¿tan rápido quería morirse y de la peor manera?, tenia un buen trasero y una exquisita vagina pero no la quería para otra cosa, solo para unos minutos de ardor; busque su carro y no estaba, la muy perra se había largado, pero no me preocupaba todos saben que soy distante y frio, no me metería con alguna agente y si ella intenta acusarme sabe que no le creerán. Guarde la nota y me subí a mi volvo, pasaría a mi casa por mis dulces y darle de comer a mi perro, encendí mi volvo y metí el acelerador.

-Bree eres una puta pendeja, que solo tu dentista podrá reconocer tu cadáver- retarme es de locos

Llegue a mi casa y puse mi huella de mi dedo pulgar en el lector, después digite la clave de 14 números, rápido se abrió y entre cerrándola atrás de mi, encendí las luces y Zeus estaba sentado moviendo la cola así que me acerque a el y le toque su cabeza.

-que tal tu día Zeus- musite caminado hacia la cocina, tome su tazón y le puse mas croquetas ya que solo como dos veces al día, tampoco lo dejo encerrado ya que por suerte para él, el jardín es amplio.

El perro empezó a comer y verifique que tuviera agua limpia, debería de comprarle un dispensador de comida así no tendría la preocupación de que tuviera hambre cuando yo estaba ocupado en el bar, subí a mi recamara y encendí la luz, me dirigí al guardarropa y había una caja hasta arriba escondida, la tome y la abrí con llave, allí estaban mis pastillas, las tome y de inmediato las guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón, cene algo y luego me fui al prostíbulo donde estaba Shelly. Llegue y me estacione, baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada, habían tipos corpulentos y calvos que de seguro eran los gorilas de ese lugar, entre y habían mujerzuelas bailando en tubos y tenían puesto bikinis, una rubia con tetas grandes me guiño un ojo y se monto al tubo. Me acerque a la barra.

-una cerveza por favor- pedí y me la dio

La tome y mire el lugar, era de dos pisos, pero en cualquier lado habían putas bailando, hasta que mi mirada se topo con un espejismo, era una mujer rubia, y ese cabello rubio lo podía reconocer en donde sea, Tanya, ella daba vueltas en el tubo, vestía lencería verde, su cabello estaba largo, ella volteo y se topo con mi mirada, ambos palidecimos. Mis ojos picaban, sus bellos ojos verdes claros, esos ojos verdes que me flecharon, era ella. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, queriéndose salir e ir con ella, pero ella en cambio se dio la vuelta y actuó como si no me conociera y su indiferencia me dolió.

-aquí estas carnicero- la voz de Shelly me distrajo del hipnotismo y la mire

-ahm…si aquí estoy- la mire

-ah ya veo, estas mirando a Tanya, ven vamos a otro lado- me fui con ella

Íbamos caminando, pensaba en su indiferencia que me dolió mas que a nada en este maldito mundo, cuanto ansiaba volver a verla y estar junto a ella.

Llegamos a una habitación, saque una pastilla y me la tome con la cerveza. Shelly me miro sonriente.

-¿no me das?- pregunto y me reí

-¿te gustan estas cosas?- le pregunte tendiéndole el sobre

-a veces las tomo- se acerco a mí y me arrebato la cerveza

Tomo la cerveza viéndome a los ojos, aventó la lata y se abalanzó contra mí, los dos nos besábamos desesperador y entregados, nuestros cuerpos rápido hirvieron, pero para mí esa sensación era conocida, solo eso podía regresarme a flote, mientras que casi todo el tiempo estaba en las oscuridad, nos separamos por falta de aire y nos mirábamos jadeando

-ese fue un buen inicio, cariño- me abalancé sobre su cuello para mordérselo y ella gemía

-ahh, carnicero, ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a hacer?- pregunto maliciosamente

Me quite la camisa y me senté en el borde de la cama, Shelly me miro sonriente y se mordió el labio inferior, note lujuria en su mirada. Se quito su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda, tenía unas perfectas tetas, vientre plano y estaba rasurada, yo también le sonreí y la comía con la mirada, se acerco a mí y la jale del brazo.

-¿y no hay otro dulce para mí?- pregunto Shelly con su fingida voz de decepción, me desabroche el pantalón y me lo baje, dejándolo libre, lo tomó y empezó a masajearlo

-lo tienes grande, grueso y venudo- musito Shelly

-pruébalo- ordene con la voz ronca

Empezó a lamer la punta y cerré los ojos ante el contacto, me sentía flotar.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó

-¡oh si!, sigue- ordene

Ella siguió lamiendo la punta pero quería que se lo metiera todo a la garganta, a ver qué tan profunda la tenia, abrí los ojos y la tome de los cabello, la embestí y la saque.

-¿entiendes lo que quiero, que me hagas?- pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-o mejor hacemos el 69- sugirió Shelly

-con que quieres jugar rudo- sonreí

Y comenzó la noche salvaje y ardiente de mi vida, dejándome llevar por la droga y olvidando de una vez por todas a Tanya.


	4. REENCUENTRO ARDIENTE

GRACIAS A

yolabertay

yocel

Esa noche fue increíblemente ardiente, lo hicimos de todas las posiciones y ya era hora de salir de ese lugar, mire el cuerpo de Shelly completamente desnudo, recordé que así había dejado a mi oveja pelirroja, me vestí rápido y salí de su habitación. En tan solo unas horas tenía que estar completamente bien para la pelea, caminaba sobre los pasillos y mire en donde había bailado ella, sentí que me tomaron del brazo y pensé que era Shelly, me di la vuelta y quede estático completamente, el aire se me escapo de los pulmones y mi estomago se encogió.

-hola Edward- musito levemente Tanya, sus ojos brillaban

-¿a qué has venido?- pregunte fríamente

-te he…te he buscado por todas partes- tartamudeo

-¿ah sí?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-Edward, fui obligada por mi padre a que te dejara y quise regresar pero ya no pude- me empecé a reír

-olvidaste el camino a casa, ya no soy el mismo que conocías, he cambiado y no sabes cuánto- musite letalmente

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre y la fulmine con la mirada, ella retrocedió, ella regreso pero en el momento equivocado.

-ya veo, te acostaste con Shelly- me recrimino y empecé a reírme

-no me digas, ¿y tú no haces eso? Porque si esta celosa te puedo pagar para que te agaches y me la mames- sonreí

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Estoy obligada a trabajar aquí, por fin entendí que no debí de haber escuchado lo que tu madre me dijo y ni mucho menos…haberme ido- me miro a los ojos

-no me importa porque estás aquí, me tengo que ir, no sabes cuánto espere a que regresaras, pero perdí la esperanza, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, no te necesito- y la verdad la necesitaba, quería estar con ella y enmendar mi vida.

-te invito un café, hablemos- me sonrió, de la misma manera en que me enamore de ella

-si- dije secamente

Salimos de ese lugar, estaba incomodo, no sabía si besarla o tomarla entre mis brazos y cargarla y hacerle el amor hasta cansarnos, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, subimos a mi volvo y ahueque mis manos en su cara.

-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- susurre tranquilamente

-habrá mucho tiempo para hablar- me sonrió y la bese suavemente

Me volvía a sentir con vida, profundicé mas el beso, no la dejaría por nada ni por nadie, metí mi lengua que se encontró con la suya, su sabor me inundo y así nos quedamos por un buen rato, nos separamos por falta de aire pero estaba hambriento de ella. Maneje hacia el centro de la ciudad, y nos estacionamos en una cafetería, se bajo del auto y no me había dado cuenta de cómo iba vestida, su bello cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol, traía una camisa de manga larga color negro que estaba ajustada, un pantalón color verde y tenis color verde. La hacía verse completamente hermosa, entramos pero entrelace mis manos con las de ella, nos sentamos en una mesa bastante apartada.

-¿ahora me dirás por que te fuiste?- pregunte

-una semana antes, tu madre fue a verme y me contó todo lo que has vivido- vi en sus ojos la tristeza

-mi madre me dijo que te burlaste- hable enojado

-yo no me burle de ti, ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?- pregunto

-un día me dijo que tú te habías burlado de mi y que ya te habías conseguido a otro, y jamás te volví a ver- hable con todo el odio del que fui capaz

-Edward yo no hice eso, ¡Nunca quise dejarte, pero fui obligada!, mi padre me llevo lejos e intentaba regresar pero él me lo impidió y hasta un día el…me violo y me dio una golpiza, hace como dos años regresamos a este lugar y me puso a trabajar como una bailarina- la ira y la venganza me recorrió por completo.

-juro que tu padre lo pagara bastante caro- musite letalmente

-te busque por todos lados y tu madre me dijo que te habías ido de la casa, yo perdí las esperanzas de volver a verte- así con que mi madre la había alejado de mi, ¿Por qué me odia tanto?

Pedimos el menú y empezamos a platicar de lo que nos había pasado en estos cinco años, a ella no le podía esconder nada, así que le dije que quería ser un asesino a sueldo. Salimos de esa cafetería y me dijo que tenía que ir a su universidad, pasamos a su departamento y tomó su mochila, pero la abrace por atrás y empecé a besar su cuello. Recordé ese día en el parque, en donde la tuve, la ame y fue mía

-¿recuerdas ese día en el parque?- susurre en oído, mientras que mis manos tocaban su vientre y subían hacia sus grandes senos

-si me acuerdo, fue nuestra primera vez- habló en voz baja y retorciéndose en mis brazos

-si, en donde has sido mía mi amor eterno- susurre con el corazón en la mano

-¿podemos hacerlo más tarde?, tengo un examen, solo hago el examen y vuelvo contigo- se dio la vuelta para darme un ardiente beso, mi pene estaba listo para la acción pero tenía que esperar.

Nos subimos a mi volvo y note que Tanya intentaba decirme algo, estaba nerviosa. Pero mi mente me llevo a la oveja pelirroja, no podía pensar en ella, solo nos vimos en el bar y la hice mía dos veces, ¿Cuántas veces su esposo la ha tomado?, a lo mejor ella ya me olvido, pero ahora con Tanya debemos de volver a empezar, y finalmente llegamos a su universidad, me tomó de la mano ansiosa.

-hay algunas cosas que te he querido decir pero, no sé como reacciones, vivo con mi padre en ese departamento y la segunda es que, fui obligada a irme por que esperaba un hijo tuyo, pero en la golpiza que mi padre me dio, lo aborte- me quede helado, confuso, enojado, y con mucha ira hacia su padre

Tanya comenzó a llorar, ¿Ella esperaba un hijo de mi?, no lo creía, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido?, niña o niño, si era igual que yo o igual a ella, maldito pendejo, lo que le hice a Carlisle no será nada en comparación con lo que le haré a ese bastardo, lo destazare con un cuchillo caliente y oxidado.

-amor, tranquilízate, vete a tu examen y te espero- me acerque a ella dándole un tierno beso

Le di mi número celular y ella me dio el suyo, me dijo que me fuera a hacer mis cosas y en la tarde nos veíamos, me sentía feliz, tal vez no necesitaba a la oveja pelirroja.

Entrene lo mas que pude, y mi celular comenzó a sonar, ansioso lo tome y mire en la pantalla que no era mi ángel, era mi padre. Enojado apreté el jodido botón.

-hola papa- salude

-hola hijo, ¿te volviste a enfermar de flojera?, porque hoy no te vi- dijo mi padre

-es que hoy en la mañana, me reencontré con Tanya papa y estoy muy feliz- dije casi gritando

-¿ella ha vuelto?- grito mi padre enojado

Recordé que mi padre jamás la acepto, por tener un padre alcohólico, siempre me decía que era ella un problema.

-papa, no hay nada en este mundo que me impida no verla, la amo, y ya la perdí una vez y no quiero volverla a perder, si no estás de acuerdo con la relación no me importa- ladré en su oído

-pues eso vas a seguir pensando cuando te meta problemas, haber que tanto amor le vas a tener- dijo mi padre y se corto la llamada

Nunca le agrado mi relación con Tanya, pero no me importaba porque yo viviría con ella el resto de mis días, guarde el teléfono y seguí practicando. Volvió a sonar mi teléfono y vi en la pantalla el teléfono de Tanya, rápido apreté el botón verde

-hola amor- salude

-ya salí de mi examen te espero en la puerta de la entrada- musito

-entonces te veo, cariño- musite sensualmente

Corte la llamada y me salí del gimnasio, en menos de una hora estaba con ella, salí de mi auto corriendo, me acerque a ella y la abrace, la bese urgentemente y ella me correspondió segundos después. Rompimos el beso y la mire con deseo, ella se ruborizo.

-subamos- susurre y ella asintió

Nos metimos al auto y maneje a toda prisa hasta mi casa, derrape al llegar y Tanya salió.

-¿esta es tu casa?- pregunto asombrada

-sí lo es y también es tuya- hable mientras me acercaba a ella

Entrelace mis manos con las suyas y sentí un cosquilleo placentero, nos acercamos a la puerta y apreté mi numero.

-¿no usas una llave?- preguntó

-no, por seguridad- contesté

La puerta se abrió y la deje pasar primero, ella entro lentamente hasta la sala, cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella.

-¿puedo hacer mi tarea?- pregunto nerviosa

-eh si- dije sorprendido -¿tienes hambre o sed?- pregunte nervioso empezaba a sudar

-solo agua, gracias- hablo solo para nosotros

Escuche pasos y era Zeus que caminaba hacia mi dirección, levanto la cabeza y empezó a olfatear, miro a Tanya y le empezó a ladrar, me asuste y Tanya lanzo un grito.

-no te hace nada Zeus, así que vamos afuera- tome a Zeus por su cadena y lo saque hacia el jardín

-quédate un rato aquí, en que ella se va tu entras-susurre viéndolo a los ojos

Cerré la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar, estaba nervioso y temeroso de que fuera un sueño, pero, yo nunca he soñado algo así. Camine hacia el comedor y vi a Tanya sentada en el piso sacando libros de su mochila, era toda una colegiala hermosa.

-¿te dejaron tarea de todos esos libros?- pregunte señalándolos

-no. Solo tengo tarea de una asignatura- dijo mirándome

-si quieres te ayudo con la tarea- dije haciendo ver mis intenciones, ella solo sonrió

Me acerqué a ella colocándome atrás de su espalda, me senté y la abrace. Sentí su calor, calor que tantos años lo había olvidado, acerque mi cara su cuello y aspire su aroma, ella olía a lavanda, bese su cuello y de sus labios salió un gemido que hizo a mi miembro reaccionar; empecé a masajear sus senos por debajo de su camisa, y después metí mis manos por debajo de sus sostén, podía sentir sus pezones erguidos, los apreté un poco, ganándome gemidos de ella, y de pronto, ella me beso. Nuestro beso era ardiente y demandante, me separe de ella y la jale bruscamente hacia a mí, ella tomo la iniciativa y me empujo, se subió encima de mí y otra vez nos besamos.

Estuvimos besándonos como posesos por unos minutos más, tenía hambre de ella y se lo haría saber, apreté sus nalgas fuertemente y ella gimió, podía sentir y ver las gotas de sudor que ambos teníamos, la estancia se hacía cada vez más calurosa.

-¿quieres jugar rudo?- me pregunto viéndome con deseo

-sí, pero te advierto que se ganar- sonreí torcidamente y ella sonrió, sonrojándose un poco

Sentí una punzada de culpa y arrepentimiento, ese sonrojo era adorable, como el de mi oveja de fuego, ella no podía estar en mi mente todo el tiempo, no dejaría que entrara a mi cabeza. Estampe mis labios contra los de Tanya, entre tanto beso, nos quedamos desnudos y depositaba besos en sus senos que a veces los mordía y chupaba, me acerque a su pelvis y ataque con furia su punto más sensible

-aaaah, Edw…Edward…basta…- gemía Tanya, pero no le hice caso

Movía mas su punto y metí dos dedos a su caliente vagina, sentía su humedad y los moví con ira, ella gemía y jadeaba, pero yo ya quería estar adentro de ella, y hacérselo rudo, mi erección era cada vez mas dolorosa, pero los recuerdos de mi oveja, seguían atormentándome.

-¡awwww! Ya casi llego cariño, quiero…cabalgarte, que me metas tu verga por donde sea, chuparla y tragarme tu rico semen , papi- esa declaración de Tanya hizo sonrojarme pero me puso más duro de lo que estaba

Saque mis dedos, el que me busca me encuentra, si ella buscaba que la cogiera duro, pues lo tendría, me levante y la tome de los cabellos, ella pareció intuir que es lo que le haría, y se lanzo directo a mi pene, un gemido se me escapo y vi como Tanya le daba muchas lamidas a mi paleta.

-¿te gusta la paleta de papi?- pregunte jadeando y Tanya asintió, la embestí duro y apreté mas mi agarre –pues trágate la paleta y no olvides el relleno cariño- seguí embistiendo en su garganta, berreaba y gruñía, sentía la lengua de ella, en toda mi verga, su lengua se enrollaba en la punta, lamia mis huevos, rasguñaba con sus dientes mi pene, y yo estaba cerca de mi liberación.

-¿quieres se la perra de papi?- le pregunte perforándola con la mirada

Ella me vio con algo de miedo y asintió, -pues entonces, ponte de a cuatro patas, que serás mi perra- dije roncamente

Ella me obedeció, no sabía hasta donde podían llegar mis perversiones, se puso en cuatro patas, dándome la vista de su culo, le di una nalgada, me acomodé y entre en ella, lentamente, pero a la mitad se la metí toda.

-aaah, mas, cabálgame cielo- gritaba a todo pulmón

Me movía en ella y sentí que sus paredes empezaban a contraerse y eso era un roce exquisito. Ella ya casi llegaba, me pedía qué la penetrara más duro y se lo concedí, estábamos bañados en sudor y solo lo que podía escuchar era nuestros cuerpos chocando, ella se movía y sus paredes cerraban cada vez más.

-ya casi llego papi- jadeo y segundos después berreaba por mas movimiento

-aaah, si, sigue, sigue no te detengas, aaah, EDWARD- berreaba apretando mi pene y eso me encendía mas.

La seguí penetrado y ella tuvo su segundo orgasmo, después cambiamos de posición, me senté en el sillón y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, lamio mi pene, y comenzó a cabalgarme, los dos nos movíamos rápido.

-sigue Tanya, sigue perra- tome sus senos y los chupe

Ella solo se movía y gritaba que le encantaba mi pene, sentí que mi vientre se tensaba, hice movimientos mas frenéticos, hasta que por fin tuve mi liberación, caímos rendidos al piso y nos abrazamos. Quería más pero hoy no quería cansarme tanto, hoy era el día.

-eres el doble de ardiente, del que fuiste una vez- susurro Tanya

-tú también, pero ahora te has hecho todo una puta- musite fríamente

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Tanya

-lo que escuchaste sorda- ladré groseramente

-¿Qué te pasa, tu no eras así?- dijo Tanya viéndome

-solo digo la verdad, eres todo una diosa puta- dije levantándome

De sus labios no salió un te amo, como yo lo quería o esperaba o que fuera imprevisto, ella solo decía lo bien que era mi verga pero hasta allí, me fui a bañar, arregle mis cosas y le dije a Tanya que se apresurara a irse de mi casa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó con ira

-nada, solo digo lo que veo- las palabras salieron sin yo pensarlo

Pero era cierto, ella cambio al igual que yo, la bese furiosamente y le dije que, nunca sabría cuanto he cambiado, que no era el mismo Edward que conoció alguna vez, mi lado amoroso se había secado y muerto. Y no le convendría saber cómo era realmente, lo que paso hace unos momentos era una probada de lo que era en realidad, la deje en su casa y salí rumbo al lugar donde era la pelea, me llevaría más de una hora cruzar toda puta ciudad, pero no había mucho problema por que empezaba a las 8.

Llegue derrapando y con lo que me encuentro es un mustang de color azul, mi mente me mostró a la oveja vestida de azul, la noche en la que le conocí iba vestida de ese color, pero ese carro no podía ser suyo ¿o sí?, me enoje por que estaba estacionado en mi lugar, se me acerco un lame botas de ese lugar

-hola carnicero, no sé de quién es ese auto…pe-pero buscare al dueño- dijo tartamudeando

Lo mire con ganas de matarlo por no tener cuidado, me acerque a ese auto y había una placa del FBI, y vasos de café vacíos, y mucha basura que no logre identificar, sonreí al pensar que ese desorden podría ser de ella. Me daban ganas de entrar a su auto y ver lo que decía esa placa, o tal vez era algún imbécil trabajando en el FBI, me fui a paso veloz y me encontré con que ya todos estaban listos para verme, lástima que masacraría a Kennedy, nunca me cayó bien. Hice mi aparición y todo el lugar estallo en gritos y aplausos, ya era hora de combatir.

Ambos nos acercamos y lo mire con ganas intensas de destazarlo, como lo hice con el puto de Carlisle.

-¿estás listo para una pelea?- grito Kennedy y le sonreí. Me quite la protección de los dientes.

-no toques mi cabeza o nunca volverás a pelear- dije mortíferamente

El tal Kennedy me miro enojado y rápido comenzó la pelea, ese pendejo daba golpes a lo idiota pero los esquivaba, hasta que en un descuido el me agarro del torso y después sentí golpes fuertes en mis costillas, enojado, enrosque mi ante brazo en su cuello y lo apreté; como era más fuerte que él, lo derribe hacia el piso, enrosque mis piernas en su cuello y empezaba a asfixiarlo fuertemente. Quería matarlo por completo, hasta que el muy puto pidió ayuda para que me quitaran de él, ambos nos levantamos y luego él se vengó.

Ahora Kennedy daba golpes pero fueron desprevenidos y no los esquive, sentí como su golpe impactaba en mi estomago, y después dos golpes me impactaron contra la cabeza que hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, pero mala idea, la euforia y la ira me hicieron preso así que me levante rápido y miraba todo rojo, deje que bailara unos segundos, para después, y como dije, masacrarlo. El se dio la vuelta y aproveche para devolverle la patada en el plexo solar, seguido de dos fuertes codazos en la cabeza, lo golpeaba con coraje. Al parecer lo deje noqueado pero no me importo, le di una bofetada y cayó de rodillas al piso, se puso en una posición bastante cómoda para mí, me acerque a él y empecé a asfixiarlo, hasta que reacciono Kennedy y lo aventé al piso, pero como le dije que no volvería a luchar, me acerque y le rompí el brazo, mire a todo el publico conmocionado y justo mire a la víctima y ella me miraba impresionada y feliz, sorbí mi nariz y me fui de ese lugar, me comencé a vestir y salí un momento a fumar, el humo del tabaco se me atoro en los pulmones cuando vi o más bien me pareció haber visto el cabello rojizo de mi oveja, pude escuchar su conversación que iba acompañada de un tipo

-¿puedes creerlo?, el carnicero casi lo mata- dijo el puto eufórico

-hay Emmet ya cállate, ¿Por qué mejor no vas y le pides un autógrafo?- ella refunfuño

Su voz me hizo temblar, ella me había visto, ella era, su voz la reconocí, escupí el humo y emprendí a toda marcha la carrera, quería alcanzarla y decirle que…hay no se qué quería decirle, pero que no me tuviera miedo. Accidentalmente choque con la víctima.

-disculpa- dije secamente. Puta impertinente

-no, discúlpame tu, justo te buscaba, quiero invitarte a mi departamento- dijo sonriéndome

-eh si claro- sonreí torcidamente

Siempre ellas me buscaban, el efecto era el mismo, salimos de ese lugar y nos fuimos en su auto, en cada momento no dejaba de tocar mi entre pierna, yo en respuesta, metí un dedo en su raja y estaba completamente y gimió ante el tacto.

-¡aaahhh!, carnicero vas a matarme- dijo en tono pícaro

-esa es la idea- musite por lo bajo

Y esa era la idea, matarla y terminar mi día, le pedí que nos llevara a un parque, me estaba aburriendo por completo y tenia sueño, ella aparco en un parque. Tome mi pistola y le apunte en la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto asustada

-voy a matarte- dije sin más y apreté el gatillo.


End file.
